Friendship, hurt, love and betrayal (This is War)
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: Long ago, before Aqua and Terra were born, even before Yen Sid, Keyblade Wielders were more common. They structured themselves in five academies, defending the light. Everyone respected their cloaks. But there are the Dark Wielders. Those who want power over the darkness. Those who won't stop in order to obtain what they wish.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the prologue of my first story in English, a Fic based on the Keyblade War. I don't know how long it's going to be, or if I will ever finish it, but I'll try ^^_

**_There are five Keblade Academies, each controled by a Keyblade Master. This story is centered in the one located in Radiant Garden, and in the activities of a newly formed Organization, whose members call themselves Dark Wielders._**

_**There will be friendship, love, danger and betrayal. And there will be those two:: Erik, the oldest student in Radiant Garden, and Dyana, the newest Dark Wielder**_

* * *

It didn't matter how hard he tried, his gaze always returned to the unmoving body laying in the bed. Ruby had been one of the newest apprentices in the Academy, but this hadn't been the first attack to a Keyblade Wielder, not even the first of the month. But it was the first there in Radiant Garden, and the worst of all them. The girl had nearly died. If Hald hadn't found her in time, if he hadn't brought her back in time... Erik shuddered. Even now, when their best healer had done his best, she was in danger. They didn't know if she would survive the night. He sighed. Ruby had been pretty, with that long, curly fair hair, but now she only looked sick, pale. At least it hadn't been Dyana.

Someone rushed into the room and five heads turned towards him. He took a deep breath before speaking. -We can't find her, she's not here. Master Kenta, Erik, I'm sorry. Dyana isn't here.

Erik felt his heart stopping, found himself wishing the student (a couple of years younger than he was... just like Dyana) would tell him he was joking, that it had all been a misunderstanding. But he was too serious. Master Kenta sighed, and while the newcoming apprentice left, Erik just stood there, unable to move, unable to say anything. This can't be happening.

* * *

They couldn't hear her heart, but that wasn't anything new. They had already assumed she was a Nobody. Thus, her body was warm, and she still breathed. Her chest rose slowly, but regularly. She was alive. She just... didn't wake up.

"She will, just give her time." Kyle had told him at dawn. She had been found unconscious in the middle of the street, still dressed like a Keyblade Wielder. But she wore no cloak, and she was too young to be a Keyblade Master. She was one of Kenta's apprentices.

Swift footsteps announced Kizar the arrival of his Superior, Zyan.

-Any change?

-No, not at all. -Kizar sighed, and Zyan just nodded.

-She was a Keyblade Wielder once, Kizar. But she's not, not anynmore. She fell to the darkness, it seems. -Slowly, the leader opened one of the girl's eyes. Kizar felt his heartbeat stop when he saw that golden gaze. He couldn't help it.

Zyan took no notice of his reaction. -Still, she'll be our greatest weapon. Not even Kenta himself will be able to face her.

Kizar nodded. Her betrayal would hurt them more that anything else. And she would wake up with no memories. She would believe they were her enemies.

-They called her... Dyana.

As if the sound of her name had pressed some sort of switch, she opened her eyes, struggling to breath.

_She's awake!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Universe nor its worlds, but for now, all the characters mentioned are my invention.  
_**

**_Thank you for reading. Would you mind reviewing? :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but for now, all the characters are my invention.** _

* * *

Dyana woke up before dawn, a bit sooner than she was used to. But that day wasn't going to be just like any other. Zyan had told her she was going on a mission, at last. And after a month of training, she felt she deserved it.

It wasn't that she didn't like being in the Fortress, but she was bored. The enormous castle had something that attracted her, the eternal night made her feel... happy? No, not happy, not feel, not her. But she could say she was at ease. It was just that a month in there had been too much, she needed to go out at least for a little time. And Zyan had agreed, so that same morning she would go out on her first mission.

Kyle and Kizar would go with her to check the nearest world, that was under control of the Dark Wielders. There had been too many reports of Keyblade Wielders around there, and if they needed to be taught a lesson, then they would be. Those "Keybladers" should learn to respect boundaries.

Her hands clenched to firsts at the thought of those white cloaked folks. They appeared as protectors of the justice, but they were nothing like that. That she had become a nobody... it had all been their fault. Zyan had explained it all to her: the way they had tracked her, hunted her, just for being a Seeker of Darkness, someone who believed that the source of power wasn't light, but darkness itself. If the Dark Wielders hadn't appeared, she wouldn't be a nobody. She would be dead. Thus, they had to pay.

* * *

Things had changed a lot in a month, and Erik couldn't do anything but to watch helplessly as forces that he couldn't control destroyed his life. After Ruby's attack and Dyana's disappearance, everything had gone from bad to worse. There had been two more attacks to Keyblade Wielders and and one of the apprentices of Master Myram had died while the other was still unstable. And, worse of all, he was now sure that Dyana had been if not kidnapped, murdered by those Dark Wielders.

The situacion couldn't remain like that. The Keyblade Wielders had been working to keep the peace during centuries. And as guardians of the light, they had to stop this nosense.

He knocked at Master Kenta's door and was soon asked to pass. He bowed her head, greeting the middle-aged man. As always, he couldn't help feeling small when he looked at those wise, gray eyes. There was something impressive in his master, Erik thought, even if no-one could truly describe it. The fact that he wore his Keyblade Master cloak even there probably helped.

Kenta had been reading something but when his apprentice entered he left it on the table.

-Are you ready?

Erik nodded. -I am. -And this time, his voice was as confident as it had been before, when he still had Dyana with him. Because he was doing it for her, to avenge her.


End file.
